The gurney is an important tool in illnesses, emergencies, accidents, and crime scenes where possible human occurs by providing a way for moving and evacuating persons and medical patients. In its most basic form, it comprises a generally flat surface upon which a person can be laid, usually covered with bedding, which can include a mattress, some sort of cushion, sheets, blankets and the like.
In addition, an ambulance gurney usually has handles for moving the gurney, straps, tie-down points for oxygen bottles and medical equipment, and an under carriage with wheels that is often collapsible to allow movement of the gurney into an ambulance.
Frequently, a gurney must be used in harsh conditions. For example, a gurney must be in place a ready while a person is evacuated or prepared, which may require that it sit for minutes outdoors in the rain or snow. In these conditions, the mattress will necessarily be wet when the patient is transported. In addition, a gurney may have to be used as a temporary platform for storing equipment or medical personal. Basically, several things can happen to dirty or wet the bedding, which leads to further discomfort to a patient that is already traumatized.
An important consideration in the design of a gurney and any accessory is that it does not materially interfere with the function of the gurney and that its operation by personal be quick and simple.